


Hey Jude

by prcttyodd



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Halsey cameo, M/M, One Shot, boy next door, songfic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcttyodd/pseuds/prcttyodd
Summary: Brendon is new to the neighborhood and is casually bringing his stuff inside his new home one day, when he spots one of his new neighbors dancing in his kitchen to The Beatles...





	Hey Jude

A/N: I saw a prompt somewhere with an idea like this and I thought it would be a fun thing to put my own spin on it. 

I oringinally wanted to make a full fic based off of this idea, but I realized it would be much better as a one shot. So here we are. 

XX 

It was about 2 am when Brendon first saw him. 

It was the typical boy next door story. Brendon had just begun moving into his home, all by himself. He moved away from his previous neighborhood because he needed a fresh start, he did it every few months. 

He was moving everything inside, and once he carried his couch inside he decided to sit down and take a break for a bit, and it ended up with him falling asleep. Moving was extremely tiring. 

He only woke up because of the sound of loud music. He sat up, almost not remembering where he was. 

"Shit..." He said to himself, standing up and trying to balance himself. He didn't mean to end up falling asleep, but he had been lifting and moving boxes and various other things in all day. 

He opened the door, and stepped outside. He had not associated with or greeted any of his new neighbors, so he had no idea who it was that could be blasting music. 

He could hear it clearly now, and it turned out that it was coming directly from the house next door. 

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better”

His neighbor was up at 2 am blasting the fucking Beatles? Brendon wouldn't lie, this made him very curious to meet this person. 

He pretended he was walking out to his moving truck, peeking back at the house every few seconds. He could see that the door was open, and that all of the lights were on. Was there a party going on or something? 

He got inside of his car, and pretended to drive by, but really, he was just super intrigued by this person. He couldn't see shit. He turned right back around and parked his car where it was. 

"At this point I'm just being fucking creepy." He said to himself as he walked back inside. He didn't what was so intriguing about somebody blasting music, people did it all of the time. Maybe it was the fact that it was The Beatles, maybe it was the fact that it was 2 AM. Either way, it was quite interesting to Brendon. 

Soon as he was back inside, he decided to open up the window. It had been a long day of moving things, and he was going to stop for the night. As he was opening up the window, he realized that his window looked directly into the Beatle fanatic neighbor's kitchen. 

“So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah”

There was a man in the kitchen, dancing along to the music. There was a dog running around at his feet. The man was the most attractive man Brendon had ever seen, and his heart immediately began to flutter. 

"Shit." He said to himself. He would definitely have to talk to this guy at some point. This was like the beginning of a movie. 

Brendon decided to crash out on his couch for the night. He laid himself down, and shut his eyes, the sound of Hey Jude still filling his ear until he fell asleep. 

XX 

Brendon didn't know what to call the man, since he didn't know his name just yet. 

"Jude? Hey Jude? Beatle Fanatic? Nah. Dammit, not every time I hear that song I'm going to think of him." Brendon felt insane talking to himself. 

He hadn't felt infatuation like this for a long time, but he knew he had to act on it, or at least be friends with the guy. 

As he was moving he kept checking to see if the man was there. He wasn't. 

"Stop being obsessed. Eventually you'll speak to him." He told himself, sighing. He had just moved here and too much was already happening. 

XX 

Over the next couple of days, Brendon, for some reason he couldn't identify, couldn't work up the courage to talk to the man next door. He checked through the window every so often, but not very much since it made him feel like a stalker. They would have to talk eventually, they were neighbors after all. 

Talking to attractive people was quite scary, and he didn't know exactly how to go about it. It had been awhile since the last time he had tried to pursue a person, and it didn't end well. So Brendon was quite skeptic. 

The man blasted music every so often as well, and it was almost always The Beatles. Brendon couldn't really fault him on that. But Hey Jude was the only song that made him think of the man instantly. 

Everything was now inside his new place, not everything was in their permanent spots, but that didn't matter. Everything was inside. 

Brendon decided to put the radio on. He turned it on the classic rock station, which was his favorite. 

"-And next up we have Hey Jude by The Beatles!" 

"Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me." Brendon said out loud, chuckling. Was this some sort of sign or something? Brendon wasn't one for that corny shit, but this couldn't be just a happy coincidence. 

As soon as the song began, Brendon couldn't think of anything but his neighbor. His smile when he danced, the way everything about him was perfect... 

"This is so ridiculous. So so ridiculous." 

But the thoughts didn't leave him. As long as the song was on, the man was on his mind. 

 

XX 

Today was the day Brendon was going to introduce himself to the man. 

But first, he needed to practice. He was going to talk to his other neighbors first. He wasn't nearly as scared about talking to them, but he just figured he'd go to them first. 

He knocked on the first door, and seconds later, a woman with short blond hair opened the door. 

"Hey. I'm Brendon, I'm new the to the neighborhood, and I just figured I'd introduce myself." He stuck out his hand for her to shake, and she did so. 

"Oh. Hey! I saw you moving in a few days ago. Nice to meet you. I'm Ashley." 

"Nice to meet you too!" Brendon liked talking to new people... when he wasn't severely attracted them. 

Ashley smiled. "If you need anything, I'm always here. Welcome." 

"Thanks so much!" Brendon said, smiling back at her as he turned to leave. 

He went to a few more homes, repeating the same routine. Then it was time for him to go talk to the attractive neighbor. 

He took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. He heard faint music in the background, he was guessing that it was probably The Beatles or classic rock of some sort. 

The man opened the door a few seconds later, and Brendon felt his heart rate go up exceptionally. The man was somehow even more attractive up close. 

"Hey." He said, a smirk forming on his face. "You hear to complain about the music?" 

"Uh... no! Not at all. I actually think you have really good taste. Hey Jude? A classic." Brendon was happy his extroverted and flirty side was taking precedence over his nervous one now. 

The man chucked. "Seems like you have good taste too." 

Brendon smiled. "Anyways. I'm Brendon, I'm new to the neighborhood, and I just figured I'd introduce myself. Since ya know... I'm right next door." 

"Yeah. I saw you. I was gonna say hi soon, but I guess you got to me first. But anyways hey. I'm Ryan." 

Brendon was glad he could finally put a name to the face. "Well, nice to meet you, Ryan." 

"Nice to meet you too. You know what else I noticed? I noticed you staring at me through your window the other night when I was playing Hey Jude." 

Brendon felt all of the blood rush to his face. "I just wanted to see what was going on and why you were blasting music at 2 in the morning." 

"I'm just screwing with you. I get it. I'm everyone's least favorite neighbor, trust me." 

"I don't mind it, so you certainly won't be mine." 

"I'm happy to hear that. Finally someone isn't mad about it. You know Brendon, I like you already. Maybe I'll invite you over for a dance party at 2 am sometime." He gave that smirk of his again. 

Brendon chuckled. "Of course. Sounds like a plan to me." 

Ryan ran to grab something, and a few seconds later he returned with a piece of paper. 

"Here's my number. You know, in case you need anything. Or in case you want to come over for a dance party." 

"Sounds great. I'll see you around." He said as he turned to leave. 

XX 

At 3 AM Brendon was awoken by loud music. He knew exactly who it was too. 

He got up and went downstairs, and looked out of the window. 

As expected, Ryan was dancing in his kitchen. The song that was playing brought back memories... specifically of when Brendon had first seen Ryan... 

“Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better”

Brendon smirked, got dressed quickly, and grabbed his phone. He sent a message to the number that Ryan gave him earlier that day. 

“Hey it's Brendon, mind if I come over for a dance party? I love this song!”

He peeked out of the window, and saw Ryan take out his phone and smile down at it. Seconds later, Brendon got a reply. 

“Of course. Bring your best dancing shoes! Get here before the song ends!”

And Brendon did just that.


End file.
